Behind the Mask of Maria Clara dela Cruz
by Iris99ify
Summary: Everyone sees Philippines as a cheerful person. She was always smiling and laughing. They rarely see her frown. Some envy her because she acts as if she has no problems. They don't know that all of that was just a mask. Underneath that mask, is a young country who's emotionally torn. She has kept all of her hurt bottled up. What happens when she can't take it all anymore?
1. Introduction

Everyone sees Philippines as a cheerful and hospitable person. She was always smiling and laughing. They rarely see her frown. Some envy her because despite her country being a bit poor, she acts as if she has no problems. They don't know that all of that was just a mask. Underneath that mask, is a broken girl.


	2. Spanish Times

~March 14, 1521

A small little girl was happily living alone in her small little hut at her _banwa_. She wasn't just an ordinary little girl though, for she was the embodiment of these unnamed islands. The little girl was carefree and was just happy with her life, for her country never had troubles.

'I wish this life would never end.' She said to herself, little did she know that her peaceful life would soon be destroyed and that she will never be able to live happily again.

~August 1, 1896, Philippines (Manila)

_Isabella was sitting silently on a chair near her best friend, Jose P. Rizal, who was very busy preparing for his trip to Cuba as a _doctor. 

_"__Alright," Rizal said. "I am all ready to go."_

_"__Please be careful Jose," Isabela said with a worried tone in her voice. "I don't want Antonio to find out that you are behind all this."_

_"__Do not worry Isabella, I will be very careful. That is exactly why I am going to Cuba, to make them think that I have no connection with La Liga Filipina."_

_Rizal took his bag and went towards the door. _

_"__I shall just get Josephine and then I will depart towards Spain. Farewell now."_

Isabela politely nodded as she gazed at the now departing Rizal. When Rizal was gone, she silently said a small prayer for him.

"Oh dear God in heaven please make sure Jose will come back safe."

~October 6, 1896

"… Isabella! Señorita Isabella!"

Loud knocks and shouts awoke the sleeping country from her afternoon siesta. Isabella, still half-asleep, walked towards the door and opened it. There, she saw one of the Filipino servants that Spain has chosen to serve his household.

"What is it Rosa?" Isabella said while rubbing her eyes.

"I heard from the capitán that Señor Rizal has been captured!"

"What?"

~December 29, 1896

The sounds of the unlocking door made Rizal look up from the task he was doing. He saw Isabella being escorted by a guardia sibil into his cell. Her eyes looked dull and puffy, like she has just cried.

"Ah Isabella," said Rizal "What are you doing here?"

"Tomorrow is the day of your execution," she said, trying to hold back tears. "I want to spend this last day with you." A tear escaped from her eye and was now running down her face.

Rizal just smiled at Isabella.

"Don't cry Isabella," He said as he wiped her tear away. "I did this to free the Filipinos, to free my country from the invaders. To free you from them."

Isabella burst into tears at the sound of those words of her best friend. He was going to die because of her. Isabella ran to Rizal and wrapped him around her arms. She cried into his shoulders until the end of the day, being hurt for she is going to lose her best friend and being angry at herself for being the cause of it.

~December 30, 1896

The dreadful day has finally come. People came to Bagumbayan, trying to see the execution of Jose Rizal.

A group of Spanish Soldiers we're marching to the middle of the field, in front of them was Jose Rizal. With his arms tied, he faced the capitán and asked, "Capitán, I have one final request. Can I face the firing Squad?"

"Impossible." the capitán replied.

"Then at least spare my head."

Isabella was watched Rizal's each step, her tears were freely flowing from her hazel eyes.

"_Listo!"_

Could she really bear to see his death? Will she just idly watch and standby while Jose was going to die?

"_Cargue!_"

'No, I can't let him die! I need to stop this!'

"_Apuntar!_"

She ran towards Rizal, but the guards grabbed blocked her path. "No! Get out of the way! Jose!"

_ "__Consummatum est!" _Those were Rizal's last words.

"_Fuego!_"

The sounds of guns rang across Bagumbayan. With all his strength left, Rizal forced himself to fall on his back. He gazed at the last rays of the Philippine sun that was shining down on his beloved country. He turned to face Isabella and he smiled at her one last time. He faced the skies once more as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Death to all traitors! Viva Espanya!"

Isabella was paralyzed. To see that he still smiled at her before his last breath, it was just too much.

"JOSE!" She screamed. She broke down to the ground and cried Rizal's name. She was hysterical now. No one was able to stop her. "JOSE!"

All the Filipinos sympathized with her. All of them were also weeping for the loss of Rizal's life. Unknown to her, Rizal's sacrifice made dozens stand up and rise for their country.

~February 1898

Years have passed and Jose Rizal's death sparked Filipinos to revolt against the Spaniards. Isabella was glad that Jose did not die in vain and that it made Filipinos want their independence.

Jose Rizal's death scarred Isabella for life. On that day, Isabella developed a deep hatred for Spain. She ran away from him and lived in with the _Katipunan or_ the _Kataas-taasan, Kagalang-galang Katipunan ng mga Anak ng Bayan. _In honour of Rizal, she changed her name to Maria Clara, the female protagonist in Rizal's novel, _Noli Me Tangere_.

Isabella, now Maria, avoided anyone as much as possible. She didn't want to grow close to them as much as she did with Rizal because she's afraid that she'll just get hurt again and that she'll be the cause of their death. Although, she was the embodiment of the Philippines, the country that these very people around her is risking their lives for. She is exactly the reason why they are getting killed.

~1903

Maria didn't want to see her people dying but she wanted to avenge Rizal's death. Her hatred for Spain has affected her people, and now they are dying because of her.

No one knows she exists as a country. To them, she is just another Filipino who wanted independence from the Spanish. She wasn't allowed to fight, for she was still a young girl. She was just a nurse like the other women. Since she was a nurse, she would always see hundreds of Filipinos suffering and dying. She was seeing them with her own two eyes, and she couldn't do anything to save them.

Every night, she would be mourning for their deaths. Crying, weeping and praying for their souls.

"I hate being a country."

~June 12, 1912

Thousands of Filipinos gathered in Kawit, Cavite. The Philippines is now free from the Spanish. They are now independent.

'This is it. This is the day when we shall be free! No one shall die anymore, no one shall fight for me, no one shall die for me.'

Maria watched as Emilio Aguinaldo waved the Philippine Flag from the balcony of his house. A few tears escaped her eyes.

'Finally, I am free!'


End file.
